The Final Nights
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: I didn't live very long as a human, and many around here were sure I would live less time as a vampire, but never in my human life or my vampire life have I ever thought I would be so happy to hear someone cry out, 'THIS IS BULLSHIT' -Based on the female PC of the game.
1. The Theater

I knelt on the stage, hands bound behind my back as the blonde man before me talked to a small crowd in the open auditorium.

"That's why, I have decided…"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

The cry rang out in the theater, halting all movement. The blonde man froze, looking around the theater. My head had jerked up and my eyes focused on the man who had shouted exactly what I had been thinking. He was tall and robust, with short brown hair, a brown goatee and piercing blue eyes that glared at my captor with pure hatred. His gaze was not only hateful, it was challenging and the others who watched the spectacle that was I and this man on the stage, waited with baited breath for what would happen now. There was a pregnant silence, and though my eyes were locked on the only one who spoke up in my defense, I could feel that the blond man than held me prisoner was looking around, gauging the reaction of his audience.

"If Mister Rodriguez would let me finish…" he said, carefully. "I have decided to spare her." Those fierce blue eyes fell from my captor and met mine. I wanted to run and embrace him, let him know how much I appreciated that he was the only person in a room full of people to try and help me. Let him know how grateful I was for his bravery and defiance, but the ropes cut into my wrists and the heavy hand on my shoulder stayed me, so I only mouthed the words; 'Thank you,' and tried to convey with my eyes what I couldn't with my voice. Those hard eyes softened on me and the corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile.


	2. The Haven

Jack stood in my haven, looking around at the beaten mattress and boarded up windows. I stood in the small kitchenette, heating a couple blood bags in the ancient microwave. I offered one to Jack, who took it, his vest falling open more as he lifted his arm up. I smiled. Jack would never tell me what he was in life, though I knew he was a few centuries old. I could guess that he was once a pirate, or blacksmith, or something of the like from the build of him and the way he was. He didn't give a damn if you liked him, he had shit to do. He sat in the computer chair, resting his arm on the desk and spreading his legs to get comfortable. He eyed me critically for a moment, then took a careful drink from the bag.

"You look good, kid," he said. "How are things?"

"I've only been here for a few nights," I pointed out.

"And you've survived, which is a miracle," he returned. "So, what's up?"

"Not much," I said, taking a seat on the bed and curling my legs underneath me. "I'm getting a little sick of running errands for everyone."

Jack snorted.

"Gettin' pushed around by anyone with a week of seniority?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"Exactly," I said. He tossed his head back and laughed, a deep raspy laugh.

"Ah, welcome to unlife, kiddo," he said. Jack wasn't like other vampires, and for that I was glad. He could have been a biker, though not for a very hard gang. Jack more or less was content to go about his business and let everyone else do that same. He was like a favorite uncle or a less than conventional father. He was a hard man and expected you to tough it out, but wasn't above showing sympathy in his own way or lending an ear. I was very fond of him and gave him a smile that showed it. He returned it and leaned over to ruffle my hair.

"You'll do alright, kiddo," he said. "You'll do alright."

"The man who spoke up for me at the theater…" I began, looking down at the blood bag in my hands.

"Nines," Jack said, nodding, "What about 'em?"

"I…I wanted to thank him," I explained, raising my eyes to look at my surrogate sire. Jack tugged at his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, he usually stays downtown, but he may be comin' up here to stock up on blood for some of the younger kindred, maybe you'll see him," he said. I nodded.

"Wanna give 'em a big ole' kiss?" Jack teased, that rasping laugh following the jest. I rolled my eyes and swatted at him.

"Oh yeah," I said, sarcasm lacing my every word, "I wanna totally jump him undead bones and ride him around town." Jack howled with laughter, slapping his knee.

"Ah, kid," he sighed, patting his bare chest. "I knew there was a reason I liked ya."


	3. Stocking up

I approached the doors of the blood bank, meaning to stock up. The past few nights had been nothing short of hectic and I didn't want to go through the trouble of hunting.

The first thing that had thrown me for a loop was the whole ordeal with Therese and Jeanette. That they had turned out to be the same person had blown my mind. I wandered if they had always been the same person. From what I could gather, their mother had died when they were young, leaving only their father, who drank and molested young Therese. I thought that maybe Jeanette had been created as not only a companion, but an escape for Therese. Or it could have been that they had been separate at one time, but perhaps after Therese had been embraced and gone to find her sister, Jeanette had been dead or so terrified of what Therese had become, she shunned her. Maybe in a desperate moment of psychosis, Therese had taken on her sister's personality to keep her with her.

Whatever the case, the Therese personality was dead and only Jeanette remained. She had begged me to stay with her, afraid to be alone, but I could not. I told her this and she had cried. I had promised to visit as much as I could though, and this had cheered her up.

My next headache had come from the young girl I had saved in the hospital, Heather. She had found me, banging on the door of my haven and begging entrance. I had allowed her in, out of curiosity more than anything. She begged me to keep her around, claiming that she loved me and could not live without me. I did not understand what she was talking about and turned her away, afraid of the risk she posed to me or I to her. She had collapsed on the floor, weeping and I had left her there to go to the blood bank.

I sighed and reached for the handle of the blood bank doors, my hand just barely touching the handle before it swung open and I came face to face with the same blue eyes that had glared at LaCroix with such hatred weeks before. Those eyes met mine now, a look of recognition coming across them. He opened his mouth to call me by name, only to realize he didn't know my name. We stared at one another, dumbfound for a moment.

"Mister Rodriguez," I said. His face broke out in a grin and I couldn't help but return it. Despite his age, his leer had a boyish quality to it that was rather charming.

"No one calls me that but LaCroix," he said, stepping forward and taking my hand.

"Come one, let's go somewhere to talk." I glanced at the blood bank, then decided that stocking up could wait.


	4. Don't take it personally

I opened the door to my haven and was glad to find that Heather was gone. Nines followed me in and took a seat in the computer chair while I nuked a couple of blood bags in the microwave. I pulled a couple of clean cups from the cabinet that I had gotten when I had become tired of the feel of hot plastic against my lips, and poured the blood in a cup. I walked over to him, handing the cup to him, but not pulling back. His blue eyes looked up at me questionably.

"I wanted to thank you," I said. "You were the only one who stood up for me that night in the theater."

"What LaCroix was doin' was wrong," Nines said as I released the glass into his hand. "I was just tryin' to give you a fighting chance."

"You were the only one," I said, taking a few steps back and sitting heavily on the bed. "A room full of people who thought the very same thing and no one else spoke up." Nines pulled the cup away from his lips and set it on the desk. He sighed and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

"Look, kid," he began. "Don't hold it against 'em. Realistically, the chances that you would survive this long with a sire were slim, without one…well…."

I said nothing, waiting for him to go on.

"They see this a lot, people who become vampires and don't last long. These things come and go by the hundreds; they're kinda numb to it, especially the older ones. It's common, too common," he paused and scrubbed his face. "Humans agree to be turned and don't really understand what they're getting into and just gallivant around, screwing things up."

"I never agreed," I said.

"You…wait-what?" Nines looked up at me, alarmed.

"I never agreed to be turned," I repeated. "Hell, I wasn't even asked. I only realized that I was a vampire when I was on stage." Nines swore colorfully and stood, pacing the room.

"That fuckin' asshole," he growled. "That goddamn fuckin' asshole."

"I wasn't aware this was something unusual," I offered. Nines turned on me, enraged.

"What, you think we just grab any old tail we like and embrace 'em whether they like it or not?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, bluntly. Nines stared at me for a moment, then gave me a weary grin and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Did he at least say anything to you?" Nines asked.

"He said, 'There's something I want to show you', then…well…." I trailed off.

"Would you have agreed to this life?" Nines asked, out of simply curiosity, I knew, but it struck a chord in me. Tears sprang to my eyes and my throat swelled. In the days, weeks and months since I had stepped into this new life not one person had asked me this question, not one, not LaCroix, for all his false sympathy, not Jack for all his very real sympathy, not Heather for all her gentle kindness and human warmth, not Jeanette for all her Malkavian insight and certainly not Therese.

"Never," I said in a harsh whisper. Nines looked up at me at this.

"Hey, kid…" he began, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" I snapped, turning angry, tear filled eyes towards him. "The life I wanted was stolen from me, every dream I ever had is gone because some vampire couldn't keep it in his fucking pants. I will never have children, never grow old and watch my grandchildren grow up, I can't even see my family ever again. Hell, I can't even see the fucking sun."

"You wanted to be a mom," Nines stated. I nodded.

"I'll never get that," I said. "Did you know Beckett told me that the Thin Bloods can breed? Why couldn't I have been a fucking Thin Blood?"

"I know it doesn't mean a damn thing now, but, I'm sorry," Nines said, bending down, trying to peer at my face behind the hair that curtained around my hanging head.

I snorted and looked up.

"Why couldn't you have been the guy I met in the bar?" I asked. He smiled and reached over, wiping my cheek.


	5. Ya think ya can blow up our warehouse?

"Think you could blow up our warehouse and get away with it? Huh, Lick?" the figure above me asked. I groaned in pain as a foot pressed against my throat. I didn't need to breath, but the act was no less painful.

"Boys, I think we could all use a little entertainment," the leader hissed, trailing his claws down my stomach. I fought harder, trying to escape them as panic set in. I heard a gun go off and one swore loudly.

"Let her go." I looked behind the Sabbat and saw Nines standing there, arm extended and gun in hand. I could have kissed him then.

"And why should we?" the leader of the gang asked in his hissing voice. Nines didn't say anything, merely pushed aside his shirt to reveal a grenade strapped to his belt. He patted it and gave them a significant look. The Sabbat backed away warily, albeit reluctantly.

"This isn't over," the leader said and the group turned to escape. Nines holstered his gun and walked over to me, pulling me to my feet.

"You really know how to find trouble, kid," he said, smiling at me as he dusted me off. I opened my mouth to reply, but cried out in alarm instead when a Sabbat lunged at Nines. The Sabbat stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at his chest where Nines had quickly un-holstered his weapon and pushed the barrel of the gun to the Sabbat's chest.

"Nice try," Nines said, pulling the trigger and reducing the beast-like-vampire to ash. "Your execution needs work, though." He turned back to me, his boyish grin in place.

"Scare ya?" he asked.

"Startled me," I corrected. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my upper back, guiding me down the street.

"You need to be careful," he chastised. "Keep your guard up."

"Sorry," I said. "And thanks, for saving me….again." I looped my arm around his lower back, resting my hand on his hip as we walked down the street together like old friends.

"I'm gonna have to chain you to me just to keep you out o' trouble," he joked, tilting his head back to look at the night sky.

"Sounds kinky," I purred, bumping his hip with mine. He chuckled and pulled me closer, pressing his forehead to my temple quickly.

"Oh baby," he joked in a cheesy voice. We neared the Venture tower, where I was supposed to meet up with LaCroix and give him my report. I stopped, pulling Nines to a stop with me. He followed my gaze and I heard him sigh.

"I have to go," I muttered, not unlacing my fingers from the belt loop at his hip.

"I know," he replied. The cheerful mood was gone replaced by a much more somber air.

"I don't want to," I said, looking at him with pleading eyes, as though he could save me from my fate. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Just play his game and make it out alive," he told me. "Then come down to The Last Round and I'll tell you the real score instead of all the bullshit he'll feed you," he said. I sighed and released him, watching as he walked away from me. I stared after him until he was out of sight, then moved towards the doors of the tower.


	6. The Venture tower

DHMB: Thanks for the reviews and the follows. They make me happy. Despite the title the story isn't based on the Final Nights mod. It was a coincidence that I didn't realize until after I had uploaded it. Reviews make me update faster!

* * *

I entered the Pent House suite of the Venture tower to find LaCroix standing near a window, gazing out at the city below. The sound of the door clicking closed behind me caused him to turn his head in my direction. He smiled at me, though I noticed the smile did not reach his eyes, which continued to watch me with suspicion.

"There you are. I was informed of your presence in the building," he began, taking a seat on the elegant couch that sat atop the small dais at the opposite end of the room. "Since you're here, I'll take the liberty of assuming you've destroyed the warehouse…This is correct, yes?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Most excellent," he all but purred. "I had no doubt you'd prove my decision a prudent one. I trust you encountered no... impediments to your progress on account of my personnel?"

"None," I replied. "None at all." I declined to mention Mercurio's mess up or the fiasco with the Santa Monica Baroness.

"Good," he said, patting the spot next to him on the sofa, indicating that I was to join him. I hesitated, but moved over to the couch and sat at the opposite end from the prince. He smirked at this.

"You've done well, circumstances being what they were," he went on, "I will admit, not many in your... position would have overcome such a trial. But don't misunderstand me, it was no fool's errand." I looked over at him and realized that he had moved closer to me. I stared at him, careful to keep the rising panic I felt from my face.

"You may yet prove to be a genuine asset. It's a bit disturbing, the lack of talent within this organization as of late," he sighed. He was now right next to me, his thigh pressed to mine as he leaned back. "Tell me, what would you say to doing a bit of reconnaissance for me?"

"I suppose I'd say, 'Yes, sir'," I replied, the words leaving an acrid taste in my mouth. He smiled and slide his arm over the back of the couch behind me.

"Excellent. Were you by chance in the military at all? I was an officer myself, actually, in Napoleon's ranks," he said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Over two hundred years," he replied, his hand coming up to finger a loose lock of my hair.

"I've been led to believe that is unusual," I said.

"Indeed," he answered. "Most do not live past a few decades."

"I wander how long I will live," I mused out loud, not really meaning to share this thought with LaCroix. I felt his hand move to my shoulder.

"Hopefully many years," he said. I fought my involuntary response to tense under his touch, and only turned to look at him.

"What is this mission?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"There have been whispers, rumors spreading around the Kindred community concerning the Elizabeth Dane, the cargo ship that was towed into port recently. Have you heard of it?" he inquired,

"Yes," I said. "I heard of it on the news."

"Well, it was found out at sea," he explained.

"With no crew in sight," I finished. He smirked.

"Indeed," he said. "The police are investigating the Dane as we speak. Even the Nosferatu have little information on what's been found. However, the reason the ship has caused such speculation, is because it was transporting an object called the Ankaran Sarcophagus. Now, I'm not one to predicate a decision based on conjecture, so what I need is fact - and more importantly, I need evidence that the occurrences on the Dane were not supernatural in nature, and in no way relate to this Ankaran Sarcophagus." I listened as he outlined what my objectives would be, all the while counting down the seconds until I could meet up with Nines and Jack.

"I will go then," I said, moving to stand.

"One more thing," LaCroix said, slightly tightening his hand on my shoulder. "You had an encounter with Nines Rodriguez a moment ago."

"How-?" I began, stunned. He pointed to the window.

"I could see you from the window," he said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at this thought. How much had he seen.

"He seemed to have a lot to say to you, by the way he was grabbing you," this was said in a somewhat angry tone."

"He just wanted me to come to The Last Round," I said, "and to remind me to be more careful."

"I see," he said. "Then, you should go humor the by-the-numbers rhetoric he's so desperately aching to spew. Oh please, before the chants of "fascist oppressor" from that dive of theirs clog the air and choke the local kine."

I couldn't help but giggle at the insult. While I liked Nines much more than LaCroix, the words, dripping with almost visible sarcasm, were funny. He grinned and relaxed.

"If I may give you a piece of advice - always listen to others' words carefully," he told me, flicking my hair with the tips of his fingers. "Read between the lines, gauge where you stand with them and who they decry or exalt. The more you know about someone, the greater your advantage."

I had a feeling this would be the best and most honest piece of advice I would ever get from LaCroix.

"This is a lesson I am already learning," I said, looking into his eyes. He smirked and leaned forward so that his face was but a hair's breadth away from mine.

"Then you will do well in this life, kindred," he said, his breath ghosting over my lips. I thought for a moment he was going to try and kiss me, but thankfully he pulled away and motioned for me to leave.


	7. The Last Round

The Last Round was a dive bar, which seemed to fit with the kine and Kindred that hung around it. I walked upstairs, looking for Nines and found Jack sitting at a table, nursing a bottle of what looked like beer. He looked up and smiled at me, waving me over. I pulled out a seat next to him and leaned my arms on the table before me.

"You made it," he said.

"By the skin of my fangs," I snorted, nicking his bottle and taking a swing. It wasn't beer, it was Jauger and blood.

"So I heard," he laughed, reaching over and swiping the bottle from my hands.

"Jauger, Jack?" I asked.

"Made with deer blood," he said.

"I thought that was a myth," I said.

"Nope," he replied. "It was made for vampires, but humans got their hands on it."

"Hmmm," was my reply. We sat in silence for a moment, passing the bottle back and forth.

"I'm glad to see you," he said, finally. "I was getting a bit worried."

"I can handle myself," I said, a little miffed at his lack of confidence.

"Never said ya couldn't," he replied, leveling me with an intense gaze, "But, kid, there are a lot of things out there that will kill first and ask questions later, and while I know you're good, you're not old enough to recognize them."

I bit my lip and looked down at the worn table.

"Yeah, I'm starting to learn that," I said. He reached over and laid his wide, calloused hand over mine.

"Watch your back, always, and if you feel suspicious, run like hell," he advised.

"I will," I said. He nodded and took a swing of the bottle as Nines walked up the stairs.

"Hey, newbie," he greeted and sat down next to me. Jack eyed us and stood.

"I'll leave ya'll to talk," he said, walking towards the stairs. He paused, put his hand on my shoulder and said;

"Remember what I said."

"Thanks, Dad," I teased. His face broke into a grin and he ruffled my hair, then patted my back.

"Someone's gotta watch out for ya," he said, then walked down the stairs.

"Jack's a good guy," Nines commented.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without him," I replied. We were quiet for a moment, then I looked up at him.

"You said you would tell me the real score," I reminded him. He popped the cap off his own bottle and took a swing.

"I did," He agreed. "Here's what I got to tell you - and so you know, I don't lecture, I don't rap, I'm no bureaucrat; I'm just a guy out of nowhere came to be involved in something five-hundred times bigger than you and me."

"Go on," I said. Nines scowled.

"What? Hang on a sec," he leaned over towards the stairs, "SHUT UP!"

I covered my mouth to hide my giggle. He grinned.

"As I was sayin', all this, the life we lead - it's a mess. It's older than this city, this country, who knows how long this shit's gone on."

"I figured that much," I said. I glanced behind him and saw what time it was.

"Shit," I swore, "No offense, and I really mean that, but this won't take long will it? I don't have long till sunrise and I still have to make it back home." Nines glanced back at the clock and swore as well.

"I'll make it quick, and if I get too close, you can crash with me," he said.

"Will there be chains?" I asked coyly. He grinned and leaned forward, giving me a sultry look.

"Maaaybe," he purred. I stared at him for a minute then fell forward, laughing.

"Anyway," I urged.

"Anyway," he agreed, "You got a right to know the score. The Camarilla - this is the short of it. They operate a lot like a pyramid scheme. There's a bunch of these old timers at the top, with God only knows what plots in mind. They lose their power, they die. They sired more to carry out their plans, and lookin' for a little power, then those Kindred sired for their own schemes and so on and on and on - it hurts my head just thinkin' about the mess. What it works out to is this: only a few people at the top have any real power."

"What's with LaCroix?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted me to hurry," he pointed out.

"Well now you have me curious," I said. "Plus, you promised chains and I'm intrigued." Nines smirked and passed me the bottle.

"LaCroix's just the guy who backstabbed and wheeled-and-dealed his way into becoming king son of a bitch of all the local Camarilla. Him and any o' the traitors that sided with the Cam want power here, they'll get what's due."

We sat there, drinking, as he outlined the basic politics, talking about the elders and the camarilla. I asked questions, which he answered easily. When we were done, we sat in silence again for a moment.

"Look," I began, finally, taking a swing from the bottle he offered me. He didn't seem to mind swapping spit with me anymore than Jack had. "I believe in what you're saying, but I know that this isn't going to just end with us."

"What do you mean?" he asked, scratching his chin.

"We get rid of LaCroix, push the Camerilla out and it's only a matter of time before someone comes to try and take his place," I argued.

"Then we get rid of them, too," he said, flippantly. "Freedom isn't cheap, kid."

"I know, I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to fight this battle again in sixty years," I sighed. "I didn't even want to be a vampire and now I'm thrust into the middle of a war." Nines reached across the table and took my hand.

"You won't be fighting alone," he said.

"But will we ever get peace?" I asked. Nines squeezed my hand and glanced back at the clock.

"C'mon, kid, you're crashing with me," he said.

"I have a name, you know," I said, standing with him.

"I know your name," Nines said. "Kid."

"Asshole," I growled, playfully.

* * *

DHMB: Review !


	8. Find the Primogen

LaCroix walked around me, his hand sliding over my hip as he came to stand behind me. I bit back a shudder of revulsion. I wasn't sure what, if anything, I had done to make this man think I had some sort of attraction to him, but Beckett had warned me that he wouldn't take rejection well, and to simply play his game until I could get the hell out of dodge.

"Grout is the Malkavian primogen. His behavior and home are... eccentric, to say the least," he said. "He's developed a paranoid bent lately, so you may have to check under every bed in the place for him."

"Sounds like fun," I said, sarcastically.

"Hmmm, indeed," he replied, brushing his nose along the side of my neck. "Oh, and to show my appreciation for your dedicated service to me, I have secured you a haven nearby - in the Skyeline apartment building. I hope it's to your… liking."

"I'm sure it is perfect considering my prince procured it for me," I said, hoping that stroking his ego would satisfy him. He hummed in pleasure at my comment and lightly kissed my bare shoulder.

"An eloquent choice of words, kindred," he said.

"Is it wise to keep the primogen waiting?" I asked, softly. I fought down the urge to squirm as his hand came to rest on my stomach.

"No," he sighed. "It is not." He stepped away from me, motioning for me to go. I walked out at a lax pace, until the doors closed behind me. I then broke out into a run, wanting to return to my haven and scrub my skin with a pumas stone.

* * *

DHMB: Reviews make me update faster


	9. Heather's a problem

I sat on the couch in my Skyline haven, watching the local news. I was surprised how much of it had to do with vampires. When I was human, I had simply thought it was other humans, sick humans, but since some of the stories were things I had done, I now knew better. Heather walked over to me and gingerly sat next to me. I looked over at her. She had found me again and pleaded and cried for me to keep her with me. I had tried to refuse but when she had grabbed me, desperately and cried;

"But I have no one else!" My heart had softened and I had given in.

"Master?" she now asked, timidly.

"Yes?" I replied, sipping from the cup of blood in my hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she questioned.

"No, dear," I said. She fidgeted some more.

I sighed and stood, walking up the stairs to change just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Heather can-…"

"I'll get it!" she cried, bounding over to the door. I continued to my room, changing my clothes to something more comfortable.

"Master," Heather called. "There is a man here to see you."

"What's his name?" I called back, cracking open the door.

"Kid, get your ass down here!" was the raspy order. I ran to the balcony and leaned over to see Jack. He didn't look very happy as he eyed Heather.

"Coming, Dad!" I called. Heather looked confused by this, but Jack just snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm about ta turn ya over my knee here," he growled. I ran down the steps and walked over to him. He leveled me with a hard look.

"What did I do, now?" I asked. He motioned to Heather.

"Heather, dear, go up to the bed room for a minute, would you?" I asked.

"I actually need to go get some things from my dorm, if that's okay," she said meekly. I nodded and she quickly left. The moment the door closed, Jack turned to me.

"A ghoul?" he hissed.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I argued.

"Yeah, ya slipped and sprayed blood in her mouth," he snapped. I was hurt. Jack was usually content to let me do my own thing and to find out he disapproved of something I did so strongly upset me.

"She's been askin' around about you, tellin' people that you are some kind of angel that saved her from death," he growled.

"Jack…" I began, but he ignored it.

"Do you know the kind of heat you can bring down on not just you, but any kindred in the area?" he asked.

"I…"

"Why did you just up and leave her? What were you thinking?" he growled.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I didn't realize I had made her a ghoul until she found me again. I'm sorry!"

"Then why did you feed her your blood?" he asked, calming down. I looked down at the floor, scuffing my feet like a punished child.

"She was dying," I said softly. "I found her and she…she was dying…all alone…no one should die like that." Jack sighed.

"Kid…"

"I know, I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, gruffly. "I shouldn' ta flown off the handle like that. Ya didn't know."

"Mercurio said that vampire blood healed so…"

"So you thought a few drops, no harm no foul, your good deed is done," Jack finished, sitting on the couch and pulling me down next to him.

"Yeah," I said.

"Does she know better now?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, leaning against him.

"Good," he said. "Don't go doin' anythin' else stupid, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," I said, teasingly.

* * *

DHMB: Review!


	10. Tell me about Grout!

I stumbled into The Last Round, bloody and soot covered after my mission at Grout's Mansion.

"Where's Nines?" I asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damsel asked, reaching out to steady me.

"Nines," I demanded again.

"He's upstairs, but…" I didn't give her a chance to finish, pushing past her and stumbling up the stairs.

"Kid, what the hell?" was Jack's alarmed voice. I felt hands on my shoulders, but I pushed them away as bile rose in my throat and I vomited up some of the Malkavian blood I had drained in a moment of desperation while at Grout's mansion. A hand held my hair back and another rubbed my back as I gagged and choked. Finally, I was done and those hands guided me to a table and pushed a blood bag into my grasp. I quickly drained it. It wasn't enough, but it held the beast at bay until I could find a victim on the street's to feed from. I sighed and looked up to find Jack looking at me, his expression concerned as he pushed my hair away from my face. Nines stood behind him, his expression much the same. I could sooth Jack's mind later, I decided, turning away from him. I focused on Nines.

"Did you kill Grout?" I asked, bluntly. Nines' jaw dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw you at his mansion," I said. "Did you kill him?"

"His mansion?" Nines repeated, confused. "Kid, I haven't been anywhere near the Malkavian's home."

"Nines, I saw you," I insisted. "You talked to me! You told me to leave!"

"Kid, I haven't seen you since you were here last, I swear," Nines argued. I opened my mouth to argue that it was him, then stopped. The Nines I had talked to had been…strange. He had even said 'Pardon me'. Nines was a rough kind of guy and 'Pardon me' wasn't something I could ever imagine him saying in casual conversation.

"Can vampires take the form of another vampire?" I asked.

"Possible," Jack said, handing me another blood bag. "But there are scores of other creatures out there that can probably do it too. Question is, why?"

"I don't know, but I've got to report to LaCroix," I said.

"Kid, I swear…"

"I know," I said, reaching out and taking his hand. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. Jack coughed and looked between us.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes and dropped Nines hand.

"Hey, I don't care what ya do," he began.

"Yes you do, Jack," I interrupted, grinning. "You care a lot what I do."

"Yeah, well, your love life is your love life," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've got to get home and wash up then go 'report to the prince'," I said with disgust. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. "Why does my unlife have to suck so much."


	11. Bad blood

I lay in my bed in my apartment, feeling my stomach churn again. The Malkavian blood I had drank had not set well with me, mostly from all the drugs Grout had been injecting into them. I heard a knocking on the door downstairs, but didn't move. Heather could get it. All was quiet for a moment, then the door to my bedroom creaked open. I pushed myself to roll over and saw Jack, standing in my door.

"Ya look like shit," he muttered, crossly. I didn't understand what would have him angry, but I was too sick to worry about it.

"I feel like shit," I said.

"Have you fed?" he asked, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"A couple blood bags," I said. "But I haven't felt like hunting."

"I kinda figured," he said, lifting up a bag I hadn't noticed. "So I brought ya these." From inside the bag, he pulled out a half dozen blood bags. He picked up one and held it out to me.

"This one's a Ph.D," he said, grinning. I laughed weakly and brought the bag to my lips, draining it. It made me feel better, though the drugs in my body still had me woozy. Jack urged me to drink another two bags before I pushed them away, nausea rearing its ugly head. Jack remained at my side, waiting to see if I could stomach some more blood.

"Jack," I asked.

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"Did you ever have kids?" I questioned. He stroked his beard, thoughtfully.

"You mean biological children? Yeah, I'm sure I did," he said. "I saw a few girls in my time and protection was a word saved for fightin'."

"You never settled down?" I asked. He chuckled.

"My life wasn't really about settling down, kid," he told me. "You want to know if I ever raised kids?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Some o' the younger kids hung around me, but I never changed diapers," he said.

"You would have been a good dad," I sighed. He snorted.

"No I wouldn't," he said. "I wasn't a nice man in life and I had a foul temper that got me in some serious trouble. I would have spent more time on the run or locked up than with my kids."

"Did you ever sire any childer?" I asked. Jack peered at me suspiciously.

"What's the sudden fascination with my life, eh?" he asked.

"Just curious," I replied with a slight shrug. "Maybe I want a bed time story."

"I could tell ya much more interestin' stories than ones about my life," he grumbled. I only looked at him expectantly.

"I've sired quite a few Kindred in my time," he said.

"Have they all survived?" I inquired.

"No," he said, bluntly. "Many are dead. I still have one living in London, but the other's…they're mostly scattered."

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "After ya learn all ya can from your sire, ya go do your own thing."

We were quiet for a long moment.

"I hate LaCroix," I said suddenly.

"I know," Jack said. "But, kid, you do what you have to for now." Tears sprang to my eyes.

"He makes me sick," I spat.

"That's why your helpin' us," he said, patting my arm.

"I wish I could run away," I grumbled. Jack's hand tightened on my arm slightly.

"If ya do that, LaCroix would hunt you down," he said, seriously. "There wouldn't be anythin' me, or Nines or anyone could do to protect ya."

"I know," I sighed.

"Stomach it for now," he said. "In a few nights, it'll all be over." I wasn't sure how Jack knew this, but I was soothed by it. I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take me. Before I dropped off, I felt Jack push my hair back from my face and tap my cheek with his thumb. I was almost sure I felt the gentle brush of his lips on my temple, but I didn't think Jack was the kissing type.

"Sleep well, kid."


	12. LaCroix's Orders

"As of this moment, there is no blood hunt against Nines Rodriguez," LaCroix said. I bit back a sneer. "The Kuei-jin have revealed their plot. They want us to war against each other?! Well, to that I propose an alliance with the anarchs. Together, we Kindred shall drive out these foreigners once and for all!"

"The anarch's will never enter an alliance with you," I said, matter-of-factly. LaCroix arched an eyebrow at this and walked over to the window.

"Whether they trust me or not, the Kuei-jin are the greater threat," he said, then turned back to me, walking towards me slowly. "They do trust you, however. After all, you've been working for them all this time." My breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped and the whole world stood still. He smirked and stood in front of me.

"I-…" I began, desperately searching for the words to deny it.

"Spare me your explanation," he said, softly. "Your affiliation is a trite concern next to your accomplishments. You alone can bridge the two Kindred communities and sound the Kuei-jin's death knell." I remained silent, afraid to speak. Were all the carefully laid plains going to collapse beneath me now? LaCroix reached out and took a lock of my hair in his hand. He twisted it gently around his fingers, eyeing the way the light caught it.

"Go to the Last Round, immediately," he ordered, his voice casual and soft, as though he were telling me the weather of the day instead of organizing plans for war. "Tell them the Kuei-jin have admitted to killing Grout and that the blood hunt against Nines Rodriguez is officially over. Tell them I have realized the true threat the Kuei-jin pose and wish to negotiate a pact." He paused, his eyes leaving the strand of hair and meeting mine.

"It is critical you see the anarchs immediately," he said. "But then, you were going there anyway, weren't you?" My neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him, my head tilted far back because of how close he stood. Still I said nothing, fear stealing my voice.

His hand dropped, but he didn't step back.

"Tell me, darling," he said in the same soft voice. "What makes Mr. Rodriguez a better man than I?"

"Everything," I spat, glaring. LaCroix reached out and tapped the bottom of my chin with his index finger.

"Hope you're right, dear," he said. "I would hate to see your lovely face streaked with tears on Mr. Rodriguez's account." He bent down and pressed his lips to mine in a very brief kiss. I turned my head, glaring at the wall.

"Go," he said. I spun on my heel and all but ran out the door.

* * *

DHMB: Thanks for all the reviews, as always, keep 'em coming.


	13. Griffith Park

I stood in the doorway of the tram, staring at Nines on the hill. My breath caught in my chest. The past few nights without him had been pure hell. It struck me how I had become so used to his presence in my life. I missed the nights spent with him and Jack, shooting the shit over a bottle of Jauger, in the bar or my haven while Heather eyed them with worry and distrust. I took off running towards him, crashing into his chest and throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, laughing.

"I missed you, too, kid," he said. I pressed my face into his neck, savoring the moment. I pulled back, looking at him urgently.

"I didn't tell LaCroix about the thing at Grout's mansion, I swear! He said he had 'a source' that told him, but it wasn't you, it was the Kuei-jin leader posing as you and…" Tears sprang to my eyes, but Nines shushed me, smiling gently.

"It's okay," he said. "Shhh. I know you didn't betray me. I know LaCroix was playin' us both. Shhh." He pulled me back to his chest and rubbed my back.

"LaCroix wants me to try and get you to ally with him to fight the Kuei-Jin," I said, gripping the fabric of his shirt in one hand. Nines hummed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Does he, now? You know, we just ended a war with them and we lost a lotta people - too many," he said. "Does he expect us to do all the fighting while the Camarilla throws mean looks from the sidelines? Or are they ready to go toe-to-toe with those goddamn devils?"

"Who knows what he's planning," I muttered, holding onto him tighter. I wanted this all to be over, I wanted to be shooting the shit with him and Jack while we lounged around, I wanted LaCroix and the Kuei-Jin to go away so we could all be free, I wanted my unlife not to be a fight every damn night.

"I still don't trust LaCroix. But then again, the Camarilla didn't wholesale slaughter us upon arrival," he grumbled. "Goddamn it... I'm stuck between a rock and a son of a bitch."

"Your people need a leader right now," I said, tilting my head back. "More than ever." Nines looked down at me, his face unreadable.

"Have you ever fought 'em?" he asked. "Do you know what they're capable of? How they view our kind? They're demons in battle - killed my predecessor. It's strange though... LaCroix wanting to war against them all of a sudden. Something's not right…"

"I know," I said.

"Not what I mean, kid," he said. "Smell that? Smells like smoke. We gotta get outta here."

"What?" I asked.

"Kid, we've been followed. That fire's coming from all directions - it's man-made. We gotta get outta here - this is bad."

"It's far off," I said, not wanting to let him go. "We'll be fine."

"No, kid, you don't understand," he said, pushing me away. "The fire wasn't set to kill us. Come on, we gotta get to the tram."

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I didn't hide out here because it was a nice view. I did it because no one would come lookin' for me in these parts. This is werewolf country."

"So? What does a fire have to do with that?"

"The wolves are gonna be out for blood for that fire. C'mon, move!" Nines grabbed my hand, trying to urge me towards the tram.

"Can't we just tell them it wasn't us?"

"Werewolves don't talk to us - werewolves don't care. They kill on sight. Now let's move."

"Are you scared?" I asked, teasingly. Nines glared, showing me just how serious this was. I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm scared o' werewolves! Five-hundred pounds of hair and claw. Guns are useless and getting close is suicide. The only thing to do is run. Now let's get to the tram - we can't waste any more time."

We ran towards the tram, but it was already making its way down the mountain without us.

"Shit! It's leaving," he swore. "C'mon, kid, we've got to get inside that building until it comes baAAAAH...!"

I watched in horror as an enormous wolf tore Nines away from me and pushed him into the forest.

"NINES!" I screamed, running after him. I heard a growl and looked over to find another giant beast making its way towards me. I choked back my tears and ran.


	14. C'mon kid, the Sun's coming up

I stepped off the tram, looking back at the mountain now engulfed in flames. I had tried to search for Nines after I had crushed the werewolf in the observatory door, but the sun would be up soon and I had to find a safe place to sleep for the day. It was with a heavy heart that I left, certain he was gone forever. As I exited the building, I found Jack waiting for me in an older model Toyota in a dark blue color. He stepped out of the car and walked around, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the vehicle.

"C'mon kid! Get in the car!" he barked. "The sun'll be up…We gotta get the hell outta here!" I stopped and flung my arms around him, sobbing.

"Jack," I wailed. "Nines is dead!"

"Shit," he swore, wrapping an arm around my back while he pulled open the car door with his free hand. "We ain't got time." He pushed me into the car and hopped in the driver's seat, speeding away. I cried the whole way, clapping my hand harshly over my mouth so I wouldn't make too much noise. Jack glanced over at me a few times before reaching over and pulling me into his side.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he said.

"A-a w-werewolf g-g-got hi-him," I cried. Jack cursed and sighed.

"It's okay," he said, patting my arm. "We'll figure this out."


	15. Telling Damsel

I stood in the hall of the Lucky Star Motel, staring at Damsel. The driver that Jack had gotten to help me had brought me here after I had told him that I needed to help the Anarchs. The sight of her caused tears to start coursing down my cheeks. How could I tell her that Nines was dead? Would she be angry that I couldn't save him?

Damsel looked up at me and smiled before her expression turned to one of worry at the sight of my tears.

"Girl, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulder when I approached her. "You're not that upset over a blood hunt, are you? Surely you knew LaCroix…"

"Nines is dead," I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. "I'm sorry! I tried to help him but there were werewolves and fire and…" I started crying so vigorously, I could no longer speak. Damsel looked at me confused for a moment, then gave me a gentle smile and grabbed my shoulder, opening the door behind her.

"Hun, look," she said, pushing me into the room. I dropped my hands from my face to see Nines, sitting on the desk in the room, beat up and bloody, but alive. He smiled at me.

"Those tears for me?" he asked. "You sure know how to make a guy feel special, kid." I flung myself into his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'll be outside," I heard Damsel say. I felt his arms come up around me and heard the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"Nines," I wailed, winding my arms around his waist and squeezing with all my strength.

"Shhh, I'm okay, shhh," he soothed. "Ya had me worried there, too, kid. By the time I'd gotten the beast off me, you were gone and I didn't know if you had survived. I phoned Jack, who was surprised I was alive. Jack starts laughing and saying how you'll be so surprised. Says you cried the whole ride home from the park."

I blushed. Leave it to a Dad, of any kind, to say that kind of thing to the last person you want to hear it. My tears slowed and I allowed Nines to pull me into his lap, dragging my legs over his one knee. He bent down and pressed his face into my neck.

"Don't scare me like that again," he murmured. I sighed as I felt his lips graze the skin of my throat.

"I'll try not to, but I still have to fight Ming Xiao and LaCroix," I said.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Not in that state," I said.

"You can't go alone," he argued.

"I've killed the Sabbat, I've killed a Tzimisce and his creations, I've run through a mansion of crazy Malkavians and made it out alive, I've defeated plaugebearers, I've killed hunters, escaped bombs…"

"Your point?" Nines interrupted.

"I've done all that without your help; can't you show a little faith in me one more time?" I asked.

"Do I have to like it?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Not a bit," I said.


	16. It's over LaCroix

I stood before LaCroix, covered in blood, my gun clutched firmly in my hand. The only thing that would have made this moment sweeter would have been to be able to throw the severed head of his 'gorilla' at his feet.

"Like sire, like childe. I should have killed you that night," he said.

"We both know if it hadn't been for Nines, you would have," I spat. LaCroix glared.

"How could someone as low as you injure me? You think you've taken everything away, but I still have my sarcophagus!" he yelled.

"But you need this to open it," I replied, holding up the key. LaCroix smirked, chuckling as he stared at me.

"Give - me - the key," he ordered and I could feel the force of Domination tickle across my mind. I pushed it back and sneered.

"No," I said clearly. He scowled and snarled out;

"I said, give- me- the- key!"

"You can't control me anymore, Sebastian," I said. "I'm no longer you're puppet, I never really was. I played you better than you thought and you've fallen right into my trap."

I picked up the letter opener from the table and charged LaCroix, slitting his throat. Hot blood spilled over my hand and LaCroix gasped wetly.

"It can't end like this. Don't you see, the Kuei-jin will kill us all! I-I can't lose - I will open the sarcophagus; I'll build an empire; it won't end here!" he rasped, clutching at his throat.

"You want the key? Fetch," I sneered at LaCroix, tossing the key to the floor. It landed with a loud thud and as I turned towards the door, I heard LaCroix pulling himself across the floor towards it. The doors closed behind me, sealing out his wild laughter. As I stepped out onto the ground floor, the building shook. I made my way outside, looking up to see the top of the tower engulfed in flames. Stones and fire rained down onto the street and I bypassed these with ease. I made it to the corner and took one last look back on what could have been my fate had I been so foolish to trust the prince.

Hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to a solid chest. I was alarmed until I caught a familiar scent.

"Nines," I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I didn't do too badly, considering you weren't chained to me," I replied with a smile. We both turned to look at the blazing tower where police cars and fire trucks had begun gathering.

"We're free of LaCroix," I said. "And Ming Xiao. LA is an Anarch free-state once more."

"Yes," he said, "All thanks to you."

"What now?" I asked.

"Now?" Nines seemed to ponder the question, scratching his chin and looking skyward. "Hmmm. Now, I do something I've been dying to do for many nights." With that, he bent down and pressed his lips gently to mine. It was a sweet, dry kiss and he pulled back from it quickly, studying my face to see if I was happy about what he had done or ready to punch him.

I grinned and put my hand on the back of his head, pulling him down and parting my lips. Nines gripped me tightly, pressing his lips firmly to mine.

"As sweet as this is," Damsel interrupted. "We need to scram before they start questioning us." Nines pulled back a bit, pressing a few sweet dry kisses to my lips.

"Let's go back to my place," he whispered. "We need to rest."

"Will we get any rest?" I asked. Nines smiled, that rakish grin and took my hand, pulling me down the street.


	17. I saw the sun

I didn't sleep very well that morning, plagued by nightmares, or would they be called day-mares? I tossed and turned, sitting straight up in a cold sweat a few times, a scream on the tip of my tongue. Nines would hold me, stroke my hair and sooth me back to sleep. When the sun finally set, I went and pulled back the thick curtains that covered the window and watched the street.

Nines sat up in bed a few moments later, finally awake.

"Babe?" he asked, pushing back the blankets. He stood in nothing but a pair of sleep pants, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised at how fragile my voice sounded.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I think the events of the past couple months are catching up to me."

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked, sitting in front of me on the windowsill. I opened my mouth to say 'no', but stopped.

"C'mon, hun," he tried. "I've seen some sick fucking shit, nothing you say is going to scare me." He took my hand and kissed the fingers, his goatee tickling my skin.

I stared at him for a long time, thinking how best to word what I wanted to say. He waited, kissing my hand and pressing his cheek into my palm.

"Did you hear about my trip to The Ocean House Hotel?" I asked him.

"Not in detail," he admitted. "I know you did it as a favor for Teresa Voreman. Place is said to be haunted."

"It is," I said, watching him. "A man butchered his children, then murdered his wife before setting fire to the place. When I went, the man's spirit was there, keeping his wife and children hostage even after taking their lives."

"That's horrible," Nines said.

"I went to get a personal possession to exorcise the spirits," I went on. "The spirit of the wife began helping me once she realized what I was doing. I went to the room that she was murdered in, the room the man killed himself in by starting the fire. I don't know how she did it. The room was nothing but a shell but when I stepped forward, it changed…"

"Changed?" he asked.

"She somehow took me back to the day she died. It was whole, like it had never been burnt. There was no one in it, just me," I went on. "The sun was shining through the windows."

"You saw the sun?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "It didn't burn me. It was so…beautiful…"

I remembered that day, shying away from the windows in panic, then, realizing that I wasn't burning, moving towards them. They opened easily and I leaned out them. The sun was warm and the meadow below smelled of fresh cut grass and flowers. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to savor this moment, this sun that didn't burn, this morning that didn't hurt. I pulled away from the window, sat down on the couch and cried. I felt a gentle brush on my hair and looked up to see the woman smiling at me.

"You can't understand how much it means to me to see the sun," I told her. She smiled again and held out her hand. In her upturned palm was the locket that had sealed her fate.

"I will try and free you," I promised. She smiled again and sat next to me, taking my free hand in hers and caressing the back in a motherly way. Then the illusion had faded and I was once again standing in the burnt out ruins of what had been this poor woman's tomb.

I told Nines all of this, leaning against the sill as he kissed my wrist.

"I think if I were to die," I said. "I should like to do it in the sun."

"Babe…" he began, a worried look on his face.

"It would be nice to pretend to be human in my final moments," I sighed.

"Babe," he breathed. "You're not…"

"No," I said with a sad smile. "Just…I don't know. I'm sorry, ignore me."

"Is this about being a mom?" he asked. "I can…I mean I can't give you kids but…we can figure something out if it means that much to you…"

"I'm just feeling…I don't know," I sighed and moved into his arms. "I'm just maudlin." He kissed me.

"Not planning on leaving already, are you?" he asked, teasingly.

"No," I said. "Think I'll stay."

* * *

DHMB: Yeah, totally tricked you into thinking I was done. I'm not. Haha!


	18. Your numbered man

I walked into Asylum and went up to Jeanette's office. She was sitting at her vanity, typing on her laptop when I came in. She turned in her chair to see who had entered and smiled when she saw me.

"Kitten!" she cooed, jumping out of her seat and running over to hug me. "I've been awful lonely without you near."

"Sorry, Jeanette," I said. "I've been busy."

"Yes, I've heard," she purred, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. She patted the spot beside her. "Taking on the Sabbat, chasing coffins and bringing down the Prince. Not to mention that you now get to spend your nights with a hunky numbered man."

"You mean Nines?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, smiling. "So, how are your morning's in-between the sheets?"

"So far, restless," I confessed, "And not in the way you think."

"What troubles your morning sleep, kitten?" she asked.

"Nightmares, day mares…the horror's I've seen and not had time to process," I told her. Her teasing smile vanished and she looked at me seriously.

"Kitten, I can't imagine the horror's you've seen," she began. "But fretting over it won't make it any better."

"I know," I said. "It's just…I was human, living my dull human life then thrust into this life and seeing things that make me want to vomit and scream all at the same time."

"Well, kitten, you didn't get a very good transition period," she said, "But surely your numbered man can sooth your mind."

"I suppose I should let him in more," I conceded. "I just don't want to sound…"

"Like a pussy?" she asked, smiling again. "From what I hear tell, Nines has never seen a Tzimisce. I doubt he'd call you a pussy. I've heard stories of those things and I don't even think I could stomach the things they do." I shivered, remembering the macabre picture of the house on kings way and the warrens, covered in blood and foul twisted creatures.

"It was horrible," I whispered. Jeanette carded her fingers through my loose hair.

"I know, kitten," she cooed. "I know." She put her arm around me and I leaned into her, pressing my face into her cool neck. We sat like that for a time, Jeanette whispering soothing nothings into my ear as she stroked my hair.

Jeanette's phone rang and I sat up.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No worries, kitten," she said. "Any time."

"Thanks," I said, pecking her cheek and taking my leave.


	19. Can we talk?

Nines walked into our shared apartment and looked around. We had gotten the place a couple months after the prince's death. It was nice, simple. It was a two level loft with two bedrooms, one for us and one for Heather. We took all the furniture from the Skyline Apartment that LaCroix had given me, throwing out some of the more battered things Nines owned. Heather mainly did her own thing nowadays. She had enrolled back in school at my insistence and was working towards her design degree. She liked to use me as her model for her designs, which was interesting for some of the more revealing designs when Nines came home.

I was currently sitting on the couch, thumbing through a book Beckett had given me. It was interesting, but I hadn't really been able to concentrate.

"Hey," Nines greeted, taking off his coat.

"Hey, yourself," I said, setting the book aside. He plopped down next to me and leaned back on the couch.

"Hard night?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Had to put down some kid who was trying to go spill our secret to anyone who would listen."

"I'm sorry," I said, sincerely. This was part of the job Nines hated, but necessary.

"So, how was your night," he asked, putting his hand on my knee.

"Fine," I said. "I helped Heather with her homework, modeled a bit then went and saw Jeanette."

"Seeing the Santa Monica Baroness behind my back?" he teased. "I might get jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please," I replied. He grinned and took my hand, kissing it.

"She did give me a little advice, though," I said.

"Oh?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I could see his mind was reeling with all the possible advice the sex crazy malkavian baroness could have given me.

"Yes," I said, tucking my legs under me and turning to face him. "I want to talk…about…my nightmares…" Nines paused. This had been our biggest obstacle since LaCroix was killed. I would wake up, sweating and screaming and refuse to tell him about it. The things I had seen haunted me, most of all in my dreams.

"Okay," he said carefully. I bit my lip, squeezed his hand and took a deep breath.

I found that once I started, it all just poured out. I told him of the dreams where LaCroix hadn't found his just deserts in the sarcophagus and instead the very thing he sought and used the power to wipe out any kindred that stood in his way, ourselves, Jack, Damsel, Skelter, Isaac, Jeanette. Going so far as to kill any human who had any association with us, knowingly or not. I told him of running through endless ally's pursued by a Sabbat, terrified, only to come to a dead end, turn and face my pursuer then cry out in horror at the sight of myself as a Sabbat, the Beast having consumed me. I spoke of Pisha, who, in my dreams, knelt over rotted corpses to feast, and when she offered some to me, I took up beside her, tearing at the bodies of kine. I told him about watching the Malkavian mansion burn, and hearing the screams from within, attempting to wrench open the doors and save the poor retched souls inside, watching them claw at the windows as their skin sloughed off. I told him of the Fleashcrafter, which snatched anyone I loved and twisted them into the same horrible creatures I had seen in the Warrens, then sent them to kill me. I ran through the warrens, chased by monsters that bore the faces of those I cared about, panicked, but unable to destroy the visage of my loved ones. These dreams terrified me most of all as in them I was forced to watch as my loved ones were torn apart and recrafted. Skinned alive, and torn limb from limb, the screams mirrored my own as I begged the thing to stop.

Nines listened without interrupting, holding my hand and kissing it when he heard something particularly horrifying. When I was done, he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching up and wiping my face. It was only then that I realized I had begun to cry. I clung to him and sobbed, recalling the horrifying images that my own shattered mind had produced, giving life to my own fears, creating my own personal hell while I slept. When my tears had dried and I felt in control once again, I looked up at the Baron of Angel Town.

He smiled at me.

"Feel better?" he asked, gently.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

"I just figured…" I stopped.

"What'd ya think I'd call you a pussy?" He teased. I bit my lip and looked away.

"You're fuckin' kidding, right?" he asked, suddenly angry. I shrugged.

"Why the hell would I call ya a pussy?" he questioned.

"You're older, I figured you would be used to these things and…"

"Babe," he began, scrubbing his face with one hand. "Lemme tell you something. We all fear the Beast, from the youngest to the oldest, it's somethin' in the back o' our minds at all times. Will this act make me lose my humanity? Will my beast get out if I go a little longer without feeding? LaCroix, well, if he had succeeded, it probably would have gone pretty much the way you dreamed. He didn't, but that doesn't make the fear any less real. Pisha….well that's just fuckin' sick and I can see what ya mean. I don't think I've ever met a vampire that actually ATE people.

As for the malkavian's, regardless of if they're nuts or not, watchin' that kind of shit would give even the most hardened guy at least one days lost sleep. And the Tzimisce…Jesus, where do I begin? Jack tried to tell me about it when I asked, cause I heard you mutter somethin' about it in your sleep once. But, man, I just can't wrap my head around that kind o' sick shit. I had nightmares just hearin' about it, never mind seein' it. Jack told me he figured you would have many a mornin' o' fear from what you'd told him and what he'd seen. Said he still sometimes has nightmares about it."

"So you don't think I'm a wuss?" I asked.

"I think ya got bigger balls then most I know to go up against all that in only a few months and not be talking to the plants in the corner," he said. "I can't say that I'm gonna understand everything you went through, but that doesn't mean I won't listen if you need to get that shit off your chest."

"Thanks," I said, leaning against him. "I do feel a bit better."

"Good," he said. "Whaddya say we go down to the beach and get out feet wet?" he asked.

"Can the city live without you for a few hours," I questioned.

"Damsel's got it in hand," he assured me, standing and going up the stairs to grab our swimsuits.


	20. Newbies

I sat in The Last Round, doing some paper work for the bar upstairs, when a trembling young girl came walking up the steps. I put my pen down and looked over at her.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" I asked.

"I-I'm he-here t-to see M-Mr. Nines," she stuttered.

"You okay, dear?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," she whispered, but I still heard it.

"Come sit down," I said, pushing a chair out with my foot. "I'll get him." I walked into the men's bathroom and pushed open the window that over looked the back ally.

"Baby," I called, looking down to see Nines legs sticking out from underneath his Jeep.

"Yeah?" came the reply, then a grunt and a swear.

"You have a guest," I called. "And would you stop messing with that thing before you break it? Let Damsel look at it." He scooted out from under the car and glared up at me.

"Why does everyone say that?" he asked. "I can fix a car."

"Of course you can, love," I soothed. "But Damsel can take them apart and rebuild them perfectly. You can barely change the transmission." He picked up a towel and wiped the grease off his hands and face, then jumped up, gripping the windowsill and climbing in. He pecked my lips and walked out to the main room where the girl still sat, hands in her lap.

"I'm Nines," he greeted. "What'cha need?"

"I-I….I-I…"

"Jesus, kids, I'm not gonna bite your head off," he said.

"I was told I need to introduce myself when I entered the town," she finally got out. "And, that you could help me."

"What do you need help with, dear?" I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Oh, I'm the Baron's better half," I said. Nines rolled his eyes but smiled.

"My sire ran away," she said.

"Ran away?" Nines asked. She nodded.

"He explained that he wanted to turn me into a vampire, then after he did, he just left," she said. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you know his name?" Nines asked. She shook her head.

"Did he at least tell you what clan you are?" I asked. Again she shook her head.

"Did the fucker tell ya anything before he split?" Nines questioned. She gave a small smile at this.

"Just that I was now a vampire, but that's about it," she said.

"Okay, here's what I tell all the new blood: One, you get careless, that blood'll make you into a monster - but you rampage 'round here you get put down," Nines said, pulling out a chair and plopping down in it. "Two, don't kill when you feed - no reason to. In this city, there's lots of ways to slake the Beast without leaving a trail of dead. Three, watch your back, always. And lastly, learn how to fight, cuz a speech ain't gonna save your ass when you're starin' down the barrel of a shotgun." The girl stared at him, looking a bit confused.

"Babe," I began, resuming my former seat, "I think she needs a little more detail than that." Nines looked a bit sheepish, realizing he had been a bit vague to the newbie.

"Here's how it was explained to me, kid," I said. "First, no one needs to know you're a vampire, no letting humans seeing you feed, juggling cars or outrunning trains. Just because you can do super human feats, doesn't mean anyone needs to know about it. Keep our secret, a secret and you'll live longer. This is the digital age, and to quote my 'Dad', fuck-ups ain't tolerated."

"You mentioned 'the Beast'," the girl began.

"Yeah, the Beast," Nines said. "Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you. You're a monster now, but you can keep from going absolutely ape shit by holding onto every last shred of humanity you have. Don't kill innocent's, not when you feed and certainly not for sport."

"What if I do?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"It'll cost you a piece of your humanity," I told her, "Loose to much of your humanity and the Beast, will take over."

"What then?" she asked with baited breath.

"Then you have a desperate, scared and reckless creature wearin' your skin, killing to survive, drainin' people dry and exposing us to kine," Nines said. "Which gets ya put down."

"How do I keep that from happening?" she questioned.

"You keep in touch with your humanity and you feed regularly," I said, tossing her a blood bag. "Don't kill what you eat, though." She eyed me for a moment, then asked;

"You said something about your 'dad', did you mean your sire or…" she trailed off. I smirked.

"Vampires aren't born, sugar," I said. "We're made. But my sire's dead. Dad's just the guy who took me under his wing and taught me about being a vampire. Calling him 'dad' is a running joke."

"Oh," she said. "Is…is there anything else I should know?"

"Don't mess with the Sabbat, werewolves don't play nice and if someone tells you a ghost can't hurt you their full of shit," I said. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Ghosts? Werewolves?" she stuttered. "Their real?"

"As real as you and I," I replied.

"What's the Sabbat?" she asked.

"Bunch o' shovelhead vampires who embrace their Beast and don't live very long," Nines replied. We all sat in silence for a moment.

"I-if I have more questions…?" she began.

"Feel free to come by and ask," Nines said. "The more you know, the easier you keep our secret and the less likely you are to wind up dust." The girl smiled and stood, walking out the door. I turned back to my paper work, picking up my pen.

"What'cha doin'?" Nines asked.

"The paper work for the bar," I said.

"We have paper work?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How have you not been shut down?" I questioned. "There's the liquor license, the taxes, the paychecks…"

"Oh, Damsel usually takes care of that stuff," he said.

"You can't unload everything on Damsel," I said.

"I've got better things to do than paper work," he snorted.

"I know," I replied. "Which is why I'm doing it."

"I have better things we could be doing," he said, leaning over and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Nines," I chastised. "This needs to get done."

"It can wait," he said, trailing his lips along my neck and running his fingers over my stomach.

"And your libido can't?" I teased. He nipped my neck and slid his hand under my shirt.

"No," he said.

"Nines," I sighed, half in exasperation, feeling his hand slip under my bra and cup my breast.


End file.
